wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Gorgon Wraith
The Gorgon Wraith is the Wraith upgrade to the Gorgon, featuring a slight increase in damage, accuracy, and fire rate, while sacrificing and damage. Compared to the Prisma Gorgon, it does slightly more damage per hit but has generally lower stats. It is a powerful Grineer light machine gun with a rapid fire rate and a huge magazine. This weapon was a reward for the Tethra's Doom event and came with its own slot and Orokin Catalyst. This weapon was also awarded in the Infested Nightmares Bonus Weekend's "Survive or DIE alert", but did not come with an Orokin Catalyst installed (it also did not come with a free inventory slot initially; this was quickly patched).Warframe Forum - Gorgon Wraith script deployment The Gorgon Wraith's blueprint and components are available by defeating the Razorback during a Razorback Armada event. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages *Good base damage. **High damage – effective against shields. *High damage per second once fully spooled. *High sustainable rate of fire. *Large magazine size. *Good critical chance. *High status chance. *Can use the Gorgon-exclusive mod (PvP only). Disadvantages *Has a short wind-up time to reach optimal firing rate. *Inefficient beyond medium range. *Inefficient ammo economy. *Slow reload time. Comparisons Acquisition *Acquirable during the Tethra's Doom event, by scoring 500+ points in a hijack mission. *This weapon was also released on August 15, 2015 as a reward for an alert during the Infested Nightmares Bonus Weekend. *On May 9, 2017, and , a bug allowed Gorgon Wraith parts to drop from Jackal. This was a very short-lived bug, but dissemination of information on the forum allowed many users to learn of and exploit this bug before DE quickly corrected it. The parts and weapon were not removed from users' inventories. *Acquirable during the Razorback Armada event, with its barrel, blueprint, receiver and stock available as drops from killing Razorback. Tips * The Gorgon is exceptionally useful to fight the Jackal or any other enemy that requires sustained damage. * After the spool up time, it is possible to use the Gorgon in quick short bursts, allowing you to keep up the high rate of fire, but with less recoil and less bullets wasted, making the Gorgon usable at medium to long ranges. * You can retain the "charge" of the fire rate by sprinting. This way the weapon stops shooting but as long as you keep held down, the fire rate will not reset and the weapon will resume fast firing once you stop sprinting. * Use the mod or the Carrier Sentinel equipped with to compensate for lost ammo due to the weapons high rate of consuming ammunition on full spool. * Speed Trigger decreases the charge time considerably, though the increased maximum fire rate causes the weapon to burn through ammo reserves extremely quickly and cause more misses as the recoil throws bullets out more. Consider firing in bursts. *Compared to the Prisma variant, the Wraith has a better status chance, which allows it to remove armor from Grineer which allows it to surpass the Prisma Gorgon despite higher damage numbers. Against Grineer with no armor or almost any other faction however, the Prisma will produce more reliable damage. Trivia * The Gorgon Wraith is the second Primary Wraith weapon ever released, following the Strun Wraith. *The Gorgon Wraith only has an upgrade in stats and comes with no default polarities. *The Gorgon Wraith can use both the Desert Tactics skin and the Day of the Dead skin. Media 2014-03-07 00001.jpg|Codex description & stat. Gorgon Wraith.jpg|Gorgon Wraith 2014-03-13 00010.jpg 2014-03-13 00007.jpg 321214234.jpg|Frost Prime with Gorgon Wraith Warframe 12.4 ♠ Gorgon Wraith A Gay Guy Reviews Gorgon Wraith, Worth The Work? Warframe Let's Build the GORGON WRAITH (Standard & Forma Builds) Warframe Gorgon Wraith 5 Forma Update 12.4.5 Can I Has Buff Entire Gorgon Series Of Weapons!|Review And Buff Suggestions Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 3 to 7 *Status chance increased from 15% to 21% *Critical chance increased from 10% to 15% *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 1.9x *Ammo capacity increased to 900 *Increased accuracy while aiming }} See Also *Gorgon, the regular version. *Prisma Gorgon, the Void Trader exclusive version. *Wraith, a special weapon variant. References de:Gorgon Wraith fr:Gorgon Wraith ru:Горгона Призрак